New Enemies
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: The Hellmouth is closed and the Slayer Academy is open. Now a new enemy has arrived and it is closer than the Scoobies think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story.

Authors Note: This will be a short chapter only because I haven't written anything in a long time unless it pertained to Economics so don't be to hard on me. I am hoping I turn this into a long story, it depends on how it turns out.

This will not have a Mary Sue in it. It will mention a few newbie Slayers and have a new enemy but main characters are the main characters.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Chapter One**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today something amazing happened, I killed my first vampire. Buffy even congratulated me. I wanted to tear out her throat. If only they knew their greatest enemy was right in front of them. I think I will enjoy wiping them out when the time comes. _

_I shouldn't even be writing this down but my father says I must keep written documents of my stay with the Slayers. They shouldn't even be called Slayers. I am stronger and faster but they say I am the weakest just because I had not killed a vampire yet. Why should I kill my brethern? I only killed the one tonight because he was about to tell the Slayers who I was. Stupid traitor. _

_I wrote my father and he told me not to worry. I should worry. I think they are trying to get me killed now. Have they turned against us? Our people? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**2 weeks earlier**_

Buffy turned and kicked the vampire in the head knocking him to the ground. One of the newbie Slayers quickly staked him and grinned. Another vampire grabbed her from behind and went to drain her. The newbie flipped him over her shoulder and staked him also though without a grin this time.

"Sorry Buffy," she said with a downcast face. Buffy only took the best of the newbies with her. This was the girls first time and she had messed up. Some Slayer she was.

"No biggie, just next time make sure there are no other vamps, " Buffy replied with a sunny smile. She loved working with the girls while no apocolypse was happening. "Are you okay Sammie?"

"Yes, just my ego is bruised, " Sammie replied with a frown.

"Well let's head back and hope there is food left in the fridge."

Starting to walk away they heard a twig snap so they turned quickly and got into a fighting stance. Sammie saw Buffy relax so she did too.

"What do you want?" asked Buffy wary.

"Now don't be angry. I just brought a message," said Whistler.

"And the fact that you said don't be angry makes me angry. Tell me what you want now."

"There's a big evil coming. We don't know when and we don't know how. If they win then the Slayers will lose their powers and they will exist no more."

"Great help you are. Is it soon? What kind of evil?" asked Buffy sighing.

"All we know is they will attack within the year and it is strong as the first. So be careful," he replied then disappeared.

_**End 2 weeks earlier**_

Buffy and Sammie had ran back to the Slayer Academy and quickly had a meeting with Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles. They all discussed Whistler's news but shrugged it off. They didn't know who or what was attacking or even when so all they could do was step up their training.

Now two weeks had passed and nothing had happened. New Slayers were coming and that had everyone staying busy. Then a Slayer turned up dead with her head tore off. Everyone was shocked and tore through the demon world trying to find the unknown killer.

No one thought to look in their own home...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_A.N. Umm...yeah I have never read the Season 8 comics because I can't find them and I never order online. So forget season 8. It does not exist for this story. Also I have no idea if there is a Pizza Hut in Britain. I hope so..._

**Chapter Two**

"Any news?" asked Buffy coming behind Giles.

"No, whoever killed Sandra hid their tracks. No demon is talking and even the police can't find a lead," he replied.

"What about the new evil? Is this related to it?"

"We think so though we have no proof." He took off his glasses and starting to clean them while talking.

"How are the Slayers taking it?"

"Willow and Xander are keeping them busy. A couple of them are taking it really hard."

"I guess I will go try and find some information then," sighing she turned to go.

"Buffy, be careful."

"Always watcher of mine," she said with a slight smile walking out the door.

When Buffy got to the front yard she looked up at the Slayer Academy and frowned sadly. When they had first created it life was hectic with Slayers coming in all the time. Now a year later life was still hectic but it was easier. Though it was strange living in Britain.

"Buffy?" asked Dawn coming from the driveway.

"Hmmm?" she answered.

"Why are you staring at the school?" she asked raising an eye.

"Just thinking, " she replied turning to fully look at Dawn. "Did you find anything out?"

"No, everything seems to be normal..." she paused and hesitated. "I'm worried about one of the mini Slayers. She is acting strangely."

Buffy shrugged not really worried. At least one or two acted strange when one of the Slayers died. They realized it could be them any day. It was part of the job.

"Which one?" she asked mentally thinking about when she could talk to her.

"Lena, one of the older ones. She keeps muttering about traitors and revenge."

"Where is she now?"

"She had to work today. So Pizza Hut and she is suppose to get back tonight sometime."

"Okay, I'll talk to her then. Has anyone else tried?"

"Willow and Sammie did. Sammie because she thought Lena stole her journal."

"Sammie keeps a journal? Wait, nevermind. I'll catch Willow later and then talk to Lena. I am about to go talk to Jay and see if he has heard anything about Callie's murder."

"Are you sure it isn't because you just want to see him again?" teased Dawn. Jay was the police contact and was a hottie. Buffy was always visiting him to find out information.

"Haha," Buffy replied glaring. Dawn reached out and gave Buffy a hug then stuck out her tongue laughing.

"Well you better go talk to him and then head back. The party is tonight and you have to be here," said Dawn referring to Xander's birthday party.

"Bye Brat."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought you were stolen earlier. I found you though. I was afraid I was going to have to reveal myself. I was attacked today. I think my father has sent me to die. Also one of the Slayers died. I'm not sure who did it but I think it was one of my people. I destroyed some evidence...I have to go now. Work calls. _


End file.
